


This is all because you insulted someone 10 times stronger than us Tommy

by Tameandsane



Category: Rust (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cults, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lot's of teasing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo will be the voice of reason as usual, TommyInnit Being a Little Shit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit being idiots, going and accidently creating a cult, it's Wilbur and Tommy what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tameandsane/pseuds/Tameandsane
Summary: This all started because Tommy decided it was a good idea to insult Krinios, and got a bullet in the head for it, and it all went downhill from there.Or, When Tommy get's killed. Something went wrong when he respawns.Don't worry, this is funny, I promise.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98





	1. And then he was killed again

Wilbur stared at Tommy resting on the bed, still recovering from his respawn, because he had gotten killed, again.

Of course he did, Tommy died often.

Whether it was because of his clumsiness and carelessness that caused him to fall to his death,

Or to the wild boars, like a certain one named James, that would catch him off guard,

Or the radiation,

Can't forget about the multiple times he's starved to death,

He's also drowned and freezed, sometimes both at the same time,

Then there's those times he's died because of dehydration, or opposite drowning as Tommy likes to call it,

Or, being shot to death by other Rustians on the island.

Like how he died this time. He had managed to aggravate Krinios, and got a bullet in the head for it. Tommy was very good at that, aggravating people, Wilbur would call it a talent to be honest. Though it didn't help that they were already on The cannibalists bad side, they didn't have the best history.

What with Tommy trying to steal his horse, and then Krinios retaliating by killing him, which then started a war of sorts, between them and Krinios. 

So yes, it didn't take much for him to kill Tommy at all. They had accidently crossed his path while out looking for supplies, because why would they intentionally go near the vengeful cannibal, and one little bitch from Tommy, because he can't go a whole conversation without cursing or insulting someone, let to a gun being pulled out of an inventory and aimed at Tommy's head.

This of course had Wilbur pointing a gun at Krinios's head, and now they were at a standoff, because Krinios knew in the time it would take to shoot Tommy, Wilbur would be able to shoot him to death, loot his stuff, and be long gone by the time he got back to here from his base.

And had the hostage been anyone but Tommy, Krinios would have probably called a truce and they all would have been on their merry way, like Wilbur had planned, but Tommy, being Tommy, managed to fuck that up, because he had decided to insult the already very angry person pointing a gun at his head some more.

"PUSSY, BITCH, I bet you won't shoot, to afraid to die, like a-like a FUCKIN' rat, yeah, yeah, like a rat, with an ugly face that won't shoot me because you don't want to-"

He shot him, which led to Wilbur shooting Krinios, though he looked accepting, like he knew he would die and still took the shot. He didn't care that he would lose his stuff as long as he got to shoot the child, said child is Tommy. He had some good stuff on him too, but Wilbur knew he would get it all back in no time, unlike him and Tommy, he was fast as hell at scavenging and crafting, and anything in if he was honest.

Wilbur didn't know whether to consider this a win or not, probably not.

Tommy is trying to get killed on purpose, with how often he gets into these types of situations, Wilbur thinks, annoyed, as he grabbed Tommy's most important stuff off of him, which was just his food, gun, the scrap he collected during their scavenge, and his prized possession, his guitar.

Then he headed back home. To where he would find Tommy sleeping peacefully in his BIG MAN bed. It was the only time he really was peaceful, when he's asleep. Wilbur loved it. No cursing, no insults, no loud laugh that made other people want to laugh, no random jokes that made Wilbur burst put laughing, no bickering between the two that had no actual heat behind it and were quite hilarious at times.

Yep, Wilbur definitely loved it.

After Wilbur put most of the stuff in his inventory in the chest, he decided to be productive and smelt some ore while he waited for Tommy to wake up, though since smelting doesn't actually take much effort, just a lot of waiting, he was currently just sitting on his bed trying to wake Tommy up with will power alone. When that didn't work, unsurprisingly, he just sighed.

He sometimes missed worshipping The Dome, at least it was something to do while Tommy was sleeping, and he was sleeping more often than one would think. You know, because he died often.

"God, you fucking gremlin, your going to be the death of me," Wilbur said as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well that's fine because you can just respawn idiot."

Wilburs eyes shot open to find a pair of eyes glaring at him. Of course he would fucking wake up just as he said that, and of course the first thing he says has to be an insult, because what the hell else would it be.

Wilbur already misses the silence.

"Finally decided to wake of from your beauty sleep child?"

Tommy was already trying to sit up, even though he was obviously in no condition to do so, "I don't need beauty sleep, Wilbur, why would I need beauty sleep when I'm already perfect, and I'm not a fucking child, I'm a big man, the biggest man, all the ladies wan-" he paused in his rant midway and groaned in pain.

"You okay there?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Tommy snapped back, which clearly he wasn't because he didn't add a fuck in there for emphasis like usual.

Wilbur sighed again and did nothing, because he knew trying to help Tommy would only make it worse and just watched as he slowly and painfully, might he add, tried to get in an upright position while cursing the world and everyone in it out. He could never stay and rest like he was fucking supposed too.

When someone respawns, they're supposed to stay in bed and rest for at least a day, at least. To regain their energy and let the phantom pains from their death fade away. Tommy never did that though, even when he didn't have to get up right away, because sometimes a person will have too, if they have to quickly get back to a fight or skirmish against an opposing team, or get back to their stuff before someone else loots it. He would, even if they were currently safe and weren't doing anything important, always trying to get up the moment he wakes up.

He doesn't like to stay still for very long.

When Tommy finally achieves his goal of sitting up, he leans against the backboard of the back and covers his face with his hands.

"God, my 'ead fucking hurts meannn," he whines.

"Well, I mean, you did literally just get shot in the head only a few hours ago," Wilbur said helpfully.

"Thank for stating the fuckin' obvious wil, really helpful."

"Anytime."

Tommy groaned again, whether it was because of his comment or the pain, he would never know.

"The stupid imaginary pain hurts worse than normal, it's never this bad."

Wilbur got a water bottle out of his inventory and handed it to Tommy.

"It's called phantom pains Tommy, I've told you this before, and here, this might help, you're probably also dehydrated."

"Opposite drowning," Tommy said sagely, and then chugged the water so fast it was probably a world record.

"Thanks," he did after drinking every last drop, and then proceeded to throw the water bottle back at Wil, whose head was bonked by said water bottle.

"Your welcome, and if you throw up from drinking to fast don't complain, you brought this on yourself," Wilbur said as he put the water bottle back in his inventory.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmgh," he replied in Tommy fashion.

Tommy closed his eyes.

"So what happened after I got put down-"

"Don't say it like that."

"Did you kill Krinios and get his lo- MY GUITAR!" Tommy's eyes shot open and he looked at Wil, while Wilbur stared back at Tommy with wide eyes from the sudden shout.

"DID YOU GET MY GUITAR," Tommy asked again, seemingly about to get out of his bed in his haste to find has guitar. That would not end well at all.

"I-fucking calm down child, yes, I have your guitar, here, now please don't try to get out of bed, you'll fail miserably," Wilbur handed him the guitar, and Tommy sat back in his bed again, now calm because he had his guitar in his lap, safe and sound. Then he closed his eyes again, gripping his head with his hands.

"Oh shit, holy hell, my head, ahhh, that hurts, ooh that is painful, my head dies not like my voice at all right now. Wil, I think I might die again, I-I should not have yelled," Tommy moaned.

"Should've thought of that before you did it then, stupid."

"Fuck you, I'm going back to sleep, I don't want to listen to your stupid voice anymore," Tommy put his guitar in his inventory and slowly laid back down, closing his eyes. Apparently deciding then and there that he was done talking.

This made Wilbur really concerned, because Tommy never goes back to sleep that quickly after a respawn. He usually has to forcefully make Tommy rest for at least a couple hours, and even that was a stretch sometimes. So for Tommy to just lay back down just a couple of minutes after waking up, was really alarming.

It could just be that this respawn was slightly worse than normal, Wilbur thought. That didn't help the unease in his stomach though.

"That's fine, but you only have a couple of hours, we planned to do a sermon today and take offerings for The Dome, and by that I mean con our worshippers out of their valuables. I need Big Dome to stand on the podium and deliver a heart wrenching speech about The Dome, and it's holiness, so heart wrenching you'll make everyone there cry."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, heart wrenching, g'night," was Tommy's only reply before he was out like a light.

Wilbur watched Tommy as he was thinking, if Tommy was still feeling this bad when he woke up again, Wilbur definitely wasn't bringing him to the sermon later, and was probably also going to seek whatever professional help was out there to figure out what was wrong with him, but hopefully this was just a bad respawn and Tommy would be back to his old obnoxious self in a few hours.

Of course he would, nothing kept Tommyinnit down for long, right?

Right?


	2. The Child lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up still feeling as bad as when he went to sleep, not that he would tell Wilbur that.

Tommy was dying, well he wasn't actually dying, he just felt like he was, and believe Tommy, he knew what dying felt like, and it fucking felt like this. It feels like someone shot him in the head, which, now that he thinks about it, someone did.

Fuck Krinios.

But he had respawned hours ago, the phantom pain or whatever the fuck Wilbur says it's called, shouldn't hurt this bad, and it never has.

So why was it now?

Tommy had woken up only a bit ago, he doesn't know how long he slept, only that it doesn't feel like nearly enough, so he's been trying, and failing, to fall back asleep. The fucking headache that was splitting his head open was not helping.

He could hear Wilbur moving around downstairs, probably getting ready for the sermon that's was happening later today. Tommy doesn't know if he'll be able to be Big Dome today. He was exhausted and in lot of fucking pain, and might not even be able to get up from his bed.

Something was wrong, he knew that for sure, whatever was happening to him wasn't supposed to happen. The pain in his head should have been long gone by now, and he shouldn't still be feeling this tired. Maybe Wilbur would know. He was smart, not that Tommy wasn't smart, he was fucking brilliant, but Wilbur generally had more knowledge about the world and the things in it, he was good like that.

Not that Tommy would ever tell him that outright, can't let him become even more arrogant and conceited than he already, gotta keep that ego in check.

While Tommy was contemplating this, Wilbur had started walking up the stairs to check on Tommy and see if he was well enough to go to the church.

What he found when he got up there was Tommy already awake and glaring at the wall to the left of him with such animosity, you would think it killed his dog or something.

"Awake already I see, I'm surprised, I thought I would hear whining the moment you woke up the like child you are."

Tommy's head twisted to face Wilbur so fast he could've sworn he got whiplash from it and screamed so high pitched and loud, he was pretty sure he shattered anything made of glass in their house.

"Oh my- fuck- shit- my blood press- you almost gave me a heart attack you fucking bitch. Don't scare me like that. Oh, my head, ow ow ow, fuckkkkk. This is all- ow ow- your fucking fault Wilbur.

Wilbur just watched as Tommy seemed to have a mini heart attack, going from clutching his chest, to grabbing his head, to back to his chest. It was fine, these happened often.

Well, the mini heart attacks, Tommy got scared really, really easy. Not the headache.

After Tommy had calmed down and could form coherent sentences again, well, as coherent as Tommy can be, Wilbur handed him some pills and a bottle of water.

"Here, from the way you were acting just now, I'm assuming you still have a bit of a headache, these should help. I would have given them to you earlier, but you were asleep."

Tommy nodded his thanks and downed the pills with the water, the effects were almost immediate. He sighed in relief as the pound in his head lessened to mild pain instead of extreme pain. 

"Thank god for drugs." 

Wilbur snorted and raised an eyebrow at Tommy. 

"I'm assuming it worked by that statement." 

"Me gustaaaaaaa." 

That was all that needed to be said for that. 

There was a moment of silence, as Tommy was enjoying being able to think again, and Wilbur looked like he was trying to decide something. when it seemed he came to a decision. 

"Be honest with me, Tommy, will you be able to even make the trek to the church, much less do the sermon?" 

Tommy looked over in Wilbur's direction as he considered the question, the pain was more manageable now thanks to the pills Wilbur gave him, but it was still there, and who knows when the medicines would wear off too, not to mention, does he even have enough energy to walk over there, because he was still exhausted. But then again, they also needed the stuff their worshippers gave them, not that they knew they were using the stuff for themselves, they thought it was all for The Dome. 

Wilbur and Tommy once believed The Dome was alive too, now though, they were just already in to deep to do anything but try and keep the cult they accidently created alive. 

And if that meant free resources on the side they weren't complaining. 

If Tommy didn't go and preach as Big Dome, their worshippers might doubt them and question The Dome's credibility, and that would be anything but good, but if he did go and the medicine wore off while he was there, or the exhaustion get the best of him, that would not end very well. 

Fuck it, the reward out ways the risk. 

Besides, he didn't want to worry Wilbur, who he knew would start worrying if he found out he still in pain and exhausted when he wasn't supposed too. Probably was already worried, because he was just like that, the worrier, gonna have gray hair by his 30s. 

"Yeah, I can do it, I wouldn't be the biggest man if I couldn't even fucking walk to a stupid church." 

"Tommy, I'm serious, no playing around, can you or can you not do the sermon today. It is one hundred percent fine if you can't." 

Shit, Wilbur was serious, Wilbur was almost never serious, even in the middle of fights, he was never serious, neither was Tommy for that matter, it's what they were known for. 

Well, that and the cult for The Dome they were the leaders of. 

"Yeah- I- yeah, Wilbur, I'll be fine, I can do the sermon." As long as the medicine doesn't wear off. 

"You better not be lying to me you fucking gremlin." 

"I'm noooot." 

"Fine, then let's see you stand up and get out of that bed." 

Oh yeah, he had to get out of bed first before he could even think about walking to the church. Well, he was going to have to get up at some point, might as well be now. 

Tommy took a deep breath, and started to sit up, it wasn't nearly as bad as when he tried to do it when he first woke up, maybe he could do this! Then he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed until they were touching the floor, and man was the floor cold. 

Now he only had to stand up, yep, easy enough, he could do it, he's the biggest fucking man out there. Bigger than anyone, humongous. A little drowsiness and pain can't stop him. He gets all the women, they love him. Nothing can stop him, he's amazing, awesome, excellent, fan- 

"Tommy, earth to child, you there? Why did you stop?" 

Wilbur's voice snapped him out if his thoughts. 

"Heh, yeah sorry, got distracted by thoughts of women." 

Wilbur face-palmed, "Of course you fucking did, what else would it be, now come on, hurry up, we've got places to be, but if you can't even get up from bed, the it's going to be I've got places to be." 

"Yeah, well watch me bitch." 

Tommy hopped out of bed and grinned at Wilbur, see, he could do it, and he was only just slightly dizzy and nauseous. 

"Told you I could do it you fucking non-believer, who's right now, I am, that's who!" 

Wilbur raised an eyebrow at him, he does that often, the condescending bitch, "Great job, you proved to me that you could get out of bed, woo." Then his expression turned more serious, "now, how are you feeling, are you dizzy, feel like you're gonna throw up or pass-out?" 

"Nope, I feel just fine and dandy." A little white lie don't hurt nobody. 

Wilbur relaxed almost immediately, Tommy didn't even realize he was that tense, and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, I guess it really was just a bad respawn, a little sleep and you're good as new. Now come on, help me get ready, we have things to do before we head to the church." 

Tommy grinned and saluted to Wilbur, "SIR YES SIR." 

Wilbur sighed, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face." 

"Come on, you fucking idiot." 

He wrapped and arm around Tommy's shoulder and dragged him down the stairs while Tommy laughed. 

Did Tommy feel guilty that he lied to Wilbur about how he actually felt, yes, but the relief on Wilbur's face far overpowered that. He probably just came down with something, like a cold, yep, one hundred percent. Besides, he had whatever medicine Wil gave him to help. And if it doesn't go away after a day or two or it gets any worse, then Tommy would tell Wilbur, but not right now. 

Right now he had a sermon to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy: something's wrong, I shouldn't be feeling like this, I should be responsible and tell Wilbur
> 
> Also Tommy, seeing Wilbur worried and concerned
> 
> Tommy: You know what it's just a cold, nothing alarming happening here
> 
> Second chapter is out! Tell me if i'm going to fast or slow paced so I can work on it on future chapters. If you have any question or critique or want to comment on something, feel free to write in the comment section down below.


	3. Nothing ever seems to go right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy get targeted by bandits and have to escape them, It's fun.

"Are we there yeeeeeeeet."

"No Tommy, I already said this, and you should know we're not there yet. You know the way to the church."

"I know, I just felt like saying that to annoy you."

"Your a little shit you know that?"

"Yes Wil, I'm very self aware."

Wilbur shook his head and laughed, "Are you now?"

They had left their house just a little bit ago and were heading for the church, and right now they were walking along a small trail leading through a forest. It was a very pretty sight, the light was filtering through the trees in dappled patches, with the leaves swaying back and forth in a rhythmic manner, he could hear the birds hiding in the branches chirping to one another, a small pond to his right was reflecting the forest on it's clear surface, and the bugs and critters were causing the long grass to move in an unnatural way once in a while.

It was nice, it even seemed to calm Tommy down a bit, because he was only trying to annoy Wilbur once in a while, well, it was that or he was lying to him earlier on how he was actually feeling.

Ok, Wil wasn't going to lie, even though Tommy said he was feeling fine, he was still slightly suspicious, he saw how much his head seemed to hurt him when he went to check on Tommy, though the medicine Wilbur had found really seemed to help, and he also saw how he almost seemed to sway back and forth like he was about to fall over when he first stood up.

But Wilbur was willing to give Tommy the benefit of the doubt, and he seemed to be keeping up with him just fine as they walked toward the church.

That doesn't mean he wasn't keeping a close eye on him though, if he even seemed just the slightest bit dizzy or in pain, they were heading straight back home and Tommy was going to get the rest he needed.

End of story.

They should be nearing the church soon, and with extra time to spare, well, that is if nothing went wrong before they got there, but the thing is, something always seemed to go wrong when it came to him and Tommy.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his coat sleeve and a whisper-yell from Tommy.

"WILBUR, LOOK."

Wilbur turned his head to where Tommy was discreetly pointing too, and saw the problem immediately, bandits. 

Damn.

What did he say, something always seemed to wrong with them, and this time it was bandits.

He quickly looked away and kept walking forward at a leisurely pace, Tommy copying his movements, they both knew the drill, having done this multiple times already.

The bandits were slowly going to circle them, essentially trapping them in with no way to escape, and then kill them and loot their stuff off their bodies.

There were two ways to avoid this outcome.

Option one, if you had a group of people or some good weapons, you could try and take the on, it would be best to take them by surprise if you're going to do this. Option one is a good choice if you were in a group.

Or Option two, the one they were more likely to take, because they had neither people nor weapons, was before they circled you, run as as fast as you can toward the spot with the least amount of bandits at an unsuspecting moment, and if you have it, you throw a bomb or some other type of object in the opposite direction to distract them before you ran. 

So that's what they were doing, acting like they didn't know they were there and wait for the perfect moment to run. They also had a hand signal that signaled go if either of them sees an opportunity to escape. 

Though now that Wilbur thinks about it, he also guesses there's the option of surrendering and letting them kill you.

The only person Wil could see doing that though was Ranboo though.

They continued on, both searching for the right moment to make their desperate dash, then Wilbur saw it, there!

An opening.

It was to the left of them, a break and the bandits formation.

He signaled to Tommy, who he knew saw it because he showed Wilbur three fingers, and Wilbur understood immediately. Three seconds, they would make a move in three seconds.

three...

two...

one...

NOW!

Wilbur sprinted to the left, ducking and swerving when the bandits started firing. He could see Tommy running in his peripheral vision.

He could also see one of the bandits aiming her gun at Tommy, and he could also see that Tommy didn't notice.

She pulled the trigger.

"TOMMY, LOOK OUT."

He pushed Tommy out of the way of the bullet, but it managed to graze Wilbur's shoulder. They both stumbled to the side, but amazingly neither of them fell. Wilbur brought his gun out of his inventory and shot the bandit. He heard her scream as he ran by. She'll be fine, she would respawn in a couple hours and then go back to doing whatever it was bandits did in their past-time. 

They kept running, they kept running even when after the bullets stopped firing, they kept running even when they couldn't hear the bandits yells anymore and, only until they couldn't physically run anymore, did they stop.

Wilbur leaned against the rock that they stopped near, trying to catch his breath, when he could breathe again, he straightened and grinned at Tommy, "We fucking did Tommy, we escaped them. That was easy as hell."

"FUCK YEAH," Tommy whooped.

Then Tommy saw the wound on his shoulder.

"Wil, Fuck, they got you, are you okay, I- one sec, I'll make some bandages for you, shit, this is my fault, I'm sorry, I didn't see them, it was my fau-"

"Tommy."

"-lt, I'm sorry, it was stupid of me, I-"

"Tommy, shut up and look at me."

Tommy stopped, and slowly looked at Wilbur.

"I'm fine Tommy, it was just a graze, I kinda even forgot about it. Besides, how do you think i would feel if I had let you get shot Tommy, you know how dangerous it is to die again so soon after a respawn."

"But Wil, whenever you respawn you-"

"No Tommy, end of Discussion."

Tommy looked like he was going to say something, but seemed to think otherwise and just nodded sullenly.

"Fine, but at least let me apply the bandages, it'll probably be hard with only one hand."

"Yeah, that's fine." 

While Tommy applied the bandages Wilbur sat against the rock.

"Something always seems to go wrong when we try to do anything, huh Tommy," Wilbur laughed.

Tommy snorted, "Yeah, the world if fucking against us."

"To be fair we probably deserve it."

Tommy laughed, and finished up tying the bandages.

He stood up, "There, your all good to go."

Wilbur stood and stretched, then he groaned, "ooh, I'm pretty sure I cracked half of the bones in my back just now."

"Your becoming so old Wilbur."

"And you'll always be a child."

Tommy sputtered, "I am- I am not a fucking child, I am a man, a man, the biggest man."

Wilbur grinned and ruffled Tommy's hear, "Of course you are."

Tommy smacked Wilbur's hand away, "Don't patronize me bitch."

"I'm not, of course your not a chil- OH SHIT, THE SERMON."

They both looked at each other for a moment, and then scrambled towards the direction of the church.

"Hurry, hurry, were going to be late!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing."

What did Wilbur say, they would be on time if nothing went wrong, but something always goes wrong.

Now they were going to be late.

Is it possible to flip off life, because Wilbur really wants to right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur: Nothing ever goes right for us, you'll see  
> Bandits proceed to attack them  
> Wilbur: WHAT DID I TELL YOU, NOW WERE GOING TO BE FUCKING LATE 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and if you have any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them.  
> Have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some positive criticism from people, this is my first fic and I would like to improve my writing as I go on, so please feel free to write in the comment section below, and have a good day.


End file.
